1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image-forming system, a paper curl correction apparatus, an image-forming apparatus, a post-processing apparatus, and a computer-readable medium for controlling paper curl correction.
2. Related Art
There are known post-processing apparatuses which perform a post process such as stapling, binding, and stacking on a sheet which is output from an image-forming apparatus such as a printer or a copier.
As is well known, a curl arises on a sheet as a result of a process such as fusing in an image-forming apparatus. In recent years, due to an increase in variation of paper types or the like, various types of curling arise on sheets. The manner of curl of the sheet which is input to the post-processing apparatus may adversely affect the quality of the post process. In consideration of this, in the related art, the curl of the sheet which is output from the image-forming apparatus is corrected with a paper curl correction apparatus (also known as a decurler) and the sheet is then input to the post-processing apparatus.
The post-processing apparatuses include various types, such as a stapling apparatus and a stacker. In some of these various post-processing apparatuses, quality may be improved when the input printed sheet is appropriately curled. The optimum manner of curl of the input paper depends on the post-processing apparatus.
Because the variations of the post-processing apparatuses are increasing, it may be impossible to know in advance what type of a post-processing apparatus will be connected downstream of the paper curl correction apparatus. The paper curl correction apparatus can apply a paper curl correction suitable for the post-processing apparatus if the characteristics of the post-processing apparatus are known, but cannot handle a post-processing apparatus having unknown characteristics. Meanwhile, if the characteristics of all post-processing apparatuses which can be connected are to be stored in the paper curl correction apparatus in advance, the necessary storage capacity would be enormous. In addition, when a new post-processing apparatus is developed, information of the characteristics of the new post-processing apparatus must be manually registered in the paper curl correction apparatus, which is complicated.